Strawberry cake
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Ciel wants a snack before bed. His snack ends up being his butler... :D I'm sorry this summary is so stupid.
1. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: **Ciel and Sebby are my friends but not my creations. ;-; They belong to Yana Toboso.

* * *

Just as he would any other night Sebastian prepared his young master for bed. He bathed Ciel, dressed him in his usual over-sized button up nightshirt, and laid his outfit out for the next day. Though this particular night was different somehow. Young Ciel Phantomhive needed something more; a snack. Sebastian proceeded to tuck his master in but as he was about to blow out the candles...

"Wait," Ciel sat up.

"Yes? Is there something I have forgotten?"

Even though Sebastian had his back to him, Ciel sensed a smirk upon the demon's face as he spoke. Ciel scowled at his servant's form of joy that was brought about by nothing.

"I'm hungry. Bring me something sweet." Ciel ordered.

"At this hour, Young master?" said Sebastian who was now turned towards Ciel.

"Just go find me something. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

OOO

Sebastian returned holding a tray of strawberry shortcake. He handed the plate to Ciel and smiled. Ciel gave him a blank stare as he took a bite of the cake. He soon looked away from his butler and continued to eat.

"Do you need something?" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian faked an innocent face. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to share with me."

Ciel smirked. "_Me_ share with the likes of _you_? Hmph. Why should I?"

Sebastian swiftly sat on the bed with his face inches away from Ciel's. "I must admit that I am jealous of that cake."

Ciel blushed and set the plate on his nightstand. "So you actually want to share me?" Ciel spoke trying to hide his trembling but failed. Sebastian could feel the boy's light shaking. "No no, I want to share the cake too." Sebastian removed his gloves and tossed them to the side. Then he reached over and grabbed the strawberry from the cake.

"Say 'ah'."

The blushing earl opened his mouth and quietly said 'ah'. Sebastian placed the strawberry in his master's mouth and Ciel bit down lightly. Sebastian let go of it and then bit the opposite side of the fruit. Ciel's eyes closed half-way and he made an almost silent noise that made the demon butler bite the strawberry a little harder. Ciel copied him and bit the strawberry hard enough to make the juice trail down his chin.

Sebastian took the fruit out of Ciel's mouth and sat up. "Tsk tsk. You are going to get all sticky, Young Master. Let me help." With that he began to lick Ciel's chin thus extracting a moan.

Sebastian took that as permission to go further so he moved on to the juice on the boy's neck. Ciel threw his head back giving Sebastian better access. Sebastian grinned as he sucked on Ciel's neck ever so gently.

"I always thought you'd taste as sweet as the cake you eat." whispered the butler, his voice a bit muffled.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's shoulders tightly until he was done "cleaning". Sebastian moved his lips up Ciel's neck to his lips and gave them a hard kiss. When Sebastian pulled away Ciel decided to take the lead. He was the master after all. The young earl stuck his finger in the cake and trailed it down Sebastian's neck. Then he pushed Sebastian onto his back and crawled on top of him. "You need to share too." he said. Sebastian chuckled.

Ciel began to move his tongue down the trail of frosting on his lover's neck. When he got to Sebastian's shirt he began to fumble with the buttons. With the help of Sebastian, he managed to get the demon's shirt fully open. With his dainty pearl white finger Ciel traced a line down Sebastian's chest. "How far should we go tonight?" Ciel questioned.

As Sebastian was about to speak a loud **bang **was heard and then Meirin's frantic voice.

"GAH! Mr. Sebastian! HELP! The dinner dishes! GAHHH!" Her voice was muffled by the door.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian got up and dressed himself. "I suppose the answer is _not far_." Ciel said pouting. Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips one last time before picking up the cake tray and blowing out the candles. "Good night, my lord."

In the darkness Ciel heard the disappointing sound of the door shutting. "Damn it, Meirin." Ciel sighed.

* * *

The end. ;-; Or is it? I was thinking about turning this into a multi chapter fic but I'm not sure if I really want to. Let me hear what you think, Loves, and maybe I'll write more to this. ^^ By the way- this was three and a half pages when I wrote it on paper. Why the hell does it look so short? D: My handwriting is itty-bitty. ;-;

Edit: Fixed those stupid typos. o3o And also the stupid format.


	2. That Gardener

**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso is the mother of both Ciel and Sebastian. Not I. ;-;

* * *

Ciel had been in a sour mood ever since his '_plans_' were interrupted the night before. He snapped at anyone that came near him all day- more than usual that is. Ciel was sitting at his desk with his chin resting on his fist and glaring at the clock. "Five o' clock. That means Sebastian should be-"

A knock, as if on cue, came to the door. Shortly after, Sebastian walked in pushing a cart of food.

"Dinner, Young master, is served." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You're awfully cheerful." Ciel accused.

Sebastian chuckled. "But of course. I have something planned for tonight."

The young grump-meister's face lit up. "Something planned?" he asked with interest now evident in his tone. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now eat." Sebastian shoved the plate of food into Ciel's face.

OOO

Ciel finished his dinner in a hurry and sat back patiently in his swivel chair awaiting Sebastian's return. When that familiar knock finally came he nearly fell out of his chair. Sebastian walked in with a smirk and picked up the dishes. He stopped to look at Ciel when he realized he was being stared down. "Is there something you require, Young master?" asked Sebastian with his unmistakable _'I'm plotting something' _grin.

Ciel turned his head trying to hide the blush that was now obviously spread across his flawless face. "You know what I want."

Sebastian smirked. "Yes, my lord."

The moment those big wooden doors shut Ciel let out a long breath of air he hadn't realized that he was holding in. Seconds later Sebastian returned with another cart. Ciel stared at the cart with an irritated look.

"What is that?" he snapped.

"Dessert, of course," Sebastian smiled as he took the cover off of the plate sitting on the cart revealing a single slice of strawberry shortcake. "Would you like to share?"

Once Ciel put together what was going on he gave his butler an annoyed smirk. "You bastard."

"I don't see why that was necessary." Sebastian said with a pretend hint of hurt in his voice.

He lifted his master out of the chair and carefully set him on the already cleared desk. Ciel helped his butler remove his shirt and tailcoat then tossed the clothing to the floor. Sebastian skillfully climbed on the desk and loomed over his willing prey.

"This time there will be no interruptions."

"Just shut up." Ciel commanded pulling Sebastian into a kiss.

Ciel reached over to the neglected cake sitting next to the desk and dipped his finger in. He then trailed his covered finger around Sebastian's neck and licked it off as fast as it was applied. "I wanna be on top now." He whispered as seductively as a twelve-year-old boy could into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian nodded and reversed their roles. Ciel sat up on his butler and took of his own shirt. He paused and blushed when he realized how pitiful he looked compared to his mate.

Sebastian smirked. "Jealousy is unhealthy."

"Shut up." Ciel self consciously growled.

The boy sat quietly and awkwardly with his hands on Sebastian's stomach.

"Would you like to switch again, Young master?"

Ciel blushed and then glared at him. "Yes." he mumbled looking away in embarrassment.

After they switched Sebastian carefully removed the boy's pants. "You've never done this before. Are you sure you're ready?"

Ciel took offence. "Of course I'm ready, you fool."

Sebastian chuckled but froze in aggravation and disbelief when he heard _that_ noise. The curtained window was being madly knocked on.

"Young master! Sebastian! HELP! I've accidentally locked myself out and it's dark! WAAAAH!" Finny screamed.

Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian. "Let the wolves get him." he growled.

Sebastian sighed. "As much as I'd love to it _is _late_. _I will be in to prepare you for bed shortly." The butler dressed himself and his master and then pushed the cart out of the room. "Good night, Young master." he said with a smirk Ciel couldn't see.

"These damn servants." Ciel grumbled as he crossed his arms.

* * *

SORRY! ;-; I just had to do that to you guys again for the sake of the story. -hides face-  
I promise you will all be rewarded for your patience with me soon enough. ^^;;  
-dashes off-


	3. An audience

**Disclaimer: **I feel there is no need for a disclaimer seeing as how I am now on the third chapter and it is quite obvious that I do not own Kuroshitsuji... crap... I just made one... Well there you go. ;D

**Warning: **Here comes the yaoi. o3o

* * *

Ciel lay in his bed tossing and turning in the darkness thinking about the past few nights. What had he done to deserve this? Was it possible that the butler had something to do with all of these interruptions? No. How could he? He may be a demon but he can't control people's actions. ...Can he? Ciel's suspicion began to grow.

"There's only one way to find out." Ciel whispered to himself.

The boy sat up in bed and crossed his arms. Minutes passed as he sat waiting. His patience began to grow thin. He scowled and strained his eyes trying to see better into the dark room. Finally he spoke.

"Sebastian, Get in here." he hissed.

Suddenly the door cracked open and Ciel swore he heard a faint chuckle. Moments later he heard an almost silent movement around his bed. It was still too dark to see anything in the room but the boy knew he was being pinned down by his butler.

As the young Earl was about to give Sebastian a piece of his mind he was silenced by a kiss. Ciel instantly forgot what he was going to say. Sebastian's tongue eventually worked it's way into Ciel's mouth. Ciel moaned and pushed Sebastian's face away.

"You taste like strawberries." he whispered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Will the taste make up for these past nights?"

"So it was you're doing!"

"If you're upset with me I'll leave."

"..."

'"May I continue?"

Ciel nodded slowly. Sebastian smirked and then kissed Ciel's neck down to his shirt collar. In what seemed to be one fluid movement Ciel's night shirt was tossed to the floor. Sebastian continued kissing the boy's neck and sucking on it here and there. Ciel's heart rate sped up and his face burned.

"I've been waiting nights for this," Ciel managed to say. "I won't allow you to stop no matter what until we're finished."

Sebastian smiled into Ciel's neck. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian moved down Ciel's stomach with his tongue until he got closer and closer to a very sensitive area. Ciel made a quiet whimpering noise.

"Yes... Th-there." the boy stuttered.

"Here?" Sebastian teased poking the inside of Ciel's thigh.

"N-no, you bastard, HERE!" Ciel snapped pushing his butler's face into his crotch.

Sebastian was both surprised and pleased with such a bold move coming from his master.

"Ah, I see now. _Here_." Sebastian smiled taking Ciel's member into his mouth.

"Nm...!"

Sebastian held back a chuckle and began to move his tongue around the boy's length

"W-wait. Sebastian? Can you see in the dark?"

"Only when needed."

"Then keep your eyes c-closed. I will not allow a servant to see me this way."

Sebastian let his chuckle escape. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian didn't close his eyes. Instead he did the exact opposite and stared at his master's needy face. He enjoyed seeing his young master in this state too much to look away. It's not like the boy could see in the dark. Who would know?

"Hey, didn't he ask you to close your eyes?"

". . .!" Ciel jumped up and tried to look around the room. "WHO'S THERE!"

Sebastian smiled and clapped his hands together lighting a candle.

Ciel let his eyes adjust to the light and saw _him_.

"Lau! What are you doing in here!" he shouted covering himself with the blanket. Lau sat on a maroon chair in a corner holding Ran Mao on his lap and wearing night vision goggles. "I came over because I was bored and then hey- I found some entertainment!" he smiled and threw the goggles to the side.

Ciel was blushing furiously. He jolted his head in Sebastian's direction. "You knew he was in here!"

Sebastian smirked and then forcefully pinned Ciel down on the bed. "I did. But as I recall your exact words were 'I won't allow you to stop_ no matter what_ until we're finished', were they not?"

Ciel glared up at him and then over to Lau who smiled and waved.

"Now let's _finish_."

"Please do~" Lau chimed in.

Sebastian held Ciel's hands down with one hand and unzipped his pants with the other. Ciel frantically struggled to break lose but failed.

"I don't want to do this with an audience!" Ciel growled.

"Oh we don't mind, do we Ran Mao?"

Ran Mao shook her head and looked at the master and butler with a blank stare.

Ciel was not only embarrassed but now extremely pissed off at everybody in the room. He suddenly forgot about his anger when a terrible pain surged through his body. It was so sudden that he couldn't hold back a scream. The panting boy stared at the figure above him in shock.

"Tell me when you want me to move." Sebastian said calmly.

When Ciel caught his breath he whispered "Move" just loud enough for Sebastian to hear. Sebastian started to move causing Ciel to make small sounds of pleasure and give Sebastian the 'death grip' with his legs. Despite the awkward position and the company Ciel seemed to be enjoying the movement.

"F-faster!" Ciel commanded.

Lau was wearing a dumb smile on his face along with a nosebleed and Ran Mao was still blankly staring at them.

The faster Sebastian went the closer Ciel came to his conclusion. After only a few minutes the boy couldn't take it any longer and he came. Sebastian continued until he too came into his master's small body.

Ciel lay on his back sweating and panting as Sebastian stood up and gathered Ciel's clothing off of the floor. Once Ciel cooled off he remembered why the candles were lit and he quickly sat up and gave Lau a look so intense that if looks could kill he'd be dead. "You." he growled.

"You have to invite me over the next time this happens." Lau smiled.

"We didn't invite you this time!" Ciel shouted. "And who said we'd be doing this again!" he continued with a slight blush spread across his face.

Sebastian dressed Ciel in a clean nightshirt and kissed his forehead. "I think we should do this again." Sebastian whispered. Ciel blushed and laid down. Sebastian turned his attention to Lau and Ran Mao.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you two to leave now. It is the young master's bedtime."

Lau nodded and stood up. "I'll show myself out." Lau smiled and Ran Mao followed him out.

"Good night, Young master." Sebastian bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Ciel sat up and motioned Sebastian to come over.

"Yes, Young master?"

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him down into a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Sebastian."

Sebastian stood back up and smiled. Then he blew out the candles and left the room.

Ciel sighed contently and laid back down. "I love you." he whispered and then fell asleep.

* * *

Was it worth the wait? ;)  
Yes~ My first chapter fic is complete! Yay! -celebrates-


End file.
